


[podfic] Need to Know

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of Need to Know by Beatrice_Otter.Author's Summary: All I wanted was for construction to be completed so that I could be launched and begin researching. Unfortunately, human illogic tends to delay things, andtheywere the ones running the project.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[podfic] Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040317) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



> Thank you to Beatrice_Otter for permission to record, and to caminante for the spectacular cover art.

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/needtoknow)


End file.
